


Take a Break

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [21]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Phineas takes Isabella out to help de-stress her.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: A Story Per Fandom [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from @nascentus-morimur on Tumblr, who wanted to see cute Phinabella, where he takes her out for ice cream and they act all cutesy and stuff. I decided to set it a little after "Act Your Age," where Izzy's just super-stressed and all that because of college because, well, that's what I currently am.
> 
> Short & sweet, as per Kai standards. Forgive if it's out of character or something. Though I have been on a Phineas and Ferb binge recently... This is my first time writing any of the characters, period.
> 
> And yes, I named it after the Hamilton song.

A knock came at the door just before it opened and Phineas poked his head in. "Hey, Isabella. Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella glanced over, her face lighting up as she spotted him. "Phineas!"

She stood up and ran towards him, tackling him in a tight hug. He smiled, returning the embrace before quickly kissing her forehead.

"How've you been, Izzy?" he asked softly.

She groaned a little. "It's been stressful and hard. And I'm not even done with all I have to do this week."

He gently stroked her hair. "How about I take you out for ice cream? Something to help you calm down and de-stress?"

Isabella bit her lip. As much as she wanted to do that-- and as awesome as it was that _he_ had approached _her_ about this-- she was too busy, even now. It might be late at night, but she had a presentation to bring before the student government the next afternoon. She had been plugging away at it for a day and a half already, and yet she was nowhere near finishing it.

Phineas pulled back, noticing the look on her face. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

She frowned at his tone.

"Forget that I made it optional; this is mandatory relaxing time."

She bit her lip, letting go of him. She met his gaze, shocked at the stern expression matching his tone. "Fine."

* * *

He had insisted on driving her car. Isabella was amused, and loved the fact that her boyfriend hardly minded the fact that he was driving perhaps the pinkest car in the Tri-State Area. But she made no comments; she merely listened as he talked to her about whatever was on his mind. A lot had happened to him in the last two weeks-- knowing Phineas and his family, that wasn't such a huge surprise-- and she was listening intently to every word of every tale that he told.

He kept one hand on the wheel at all times, and the other hand held hers. She smiled warmly, watching him.

Finally, they pulled up to a nearby ice cream parlor and Phineas parked the car, getting out first before opening Izzy's door for her. He then led her inside.

It was fairly empty, and quiet. Warm and cozy, and small. They studied the menu for a little bit before a worker came up to the counter and asked them what they wanted to order. Phineas took Isabella's order and told her to go find a seat before ordering both things, paying for them both before going to sit at the table his girlfriend had chosen. Once he was seated, he took her hand again, holding tight.

"So..."

Isabella frowned. "So?"

"Two weeks has really taken its toll on you, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it has."

"Tell me a little about it."

"How about I don't?" she asked, "you brought me here to de-stress, right? I don't feel up to talking about everything right now."

Phineas frowned but nodded a little. "Okay."

The worker came out with their ice cream, and they thanked him before digging in.

"What flavor did you get?" Isabella asked.

"Just cookies and cream," he said, shrugging a little, "nothing special. How about you?"

"Dulce de leche," she said, "want a bite?"

She already had a spoonful of the ice cream and held it out to Phineas. Instead of taking it, he leaned to eat it straight off the spoon that she held. Isabella blinked, surprised, before laughing softly.

"Phineas!"

"What?"

She laughed harder before watching him. "Good?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah."

And then he took up a scoop of his own ice cream and holding it close to her. She smiled a little before taking a bite. It was a simple flavor, indeed... But it still tasted good. She squeezed his hand gently before looking up at him, meeting his gaze. She recognized the kindness and adoration in his eyes, an expression she had wished to see him wear for so long... All of her life, she had yearned for his love and attention. And now she had it.

Her inner fourth-grader was screaming with happiness.

She held onto his hand as she worked on her late-night dessert, quiet until he spoke up again.

"... So. Ready for classes tomorrow?"

"Classes... Ugh," she said, "I forgot about those. I had such a busy workload these last two weeks..."

"Yeah, I get how that feels."

She finished up eating. "How about you? Are _you_ ready?"

Phineas laughed softly. "I guess so. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard; I've got you. We can work together on homework and studying and such."

"You'd just distract me," Izzy said, laughing too.

"I think you need a distraction every now and again. It's not just about soccer and the student government and... Everything else. You'd get way too stressed and high-strung, too quick. That's what tonight is for, right?"

Isabella considered his word and nodded. "I guess so."

Phineas nodded, gently squeezing her hand again before lifting it up and gently kissing her knuckles. "I'm always here for you, Izzy. Distraction. Study partner. Personal cheerleader. Whatever you want me to be..."

She smiled warmly before standing to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. For always being there for me."

"Of course, Iz. No matter what, I'll be there for you."


End file.
